Who Knew?
by fanoflotsofthings
Summary: This is my own twist to this saga, what happened before Edward was changed? Was there someone never mentioned? Sorry I suck at summaries. Edward/OC


**Fanoflotsofthings: **This was pure boredom, but it has turned out well. There are some mistakes in here I would appreciate if anyone points me in the right direction. It's really just a twist on this series. I hope you like it there's not much dialog with me and the characters because this is strictly a trial to see if it passes. Oh and I need a title. Give me feedback please. Enjoy! I own nothing!

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

What was this even suppose to be? Poetic justice? After searching for Edward for almost a century, I end up finding out that he was in love with this girl.

"James! No!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as he tried to lung at Isabella Swan. I know what this seems to you, that I am in love with Isabella but that's not the case at all. I'm in love with Edward, and if this girl makes him happy, what can I really do? I'm not even suppose to be here, I've been running away from James' pack for almost a century now, I think it is time I got the story out.

I'm Tessa Reigle, I was suppose to marry Edward but I was kidnapped by some vampires against the **Votlagie**, who hopped I was something they could use to go against them. But as luck would have it they were killed by James, Victoria, and Lauren. They let me run and I went to find Edward, I found him dieing of the Spanish influenza. What you could say was I saw this coming I mean I had heard of James' pack and they were as you could say also against the **Voltagie. **At the time I didn't realize I was a unique kind of vampire till that day. That day changed my life forever…

_Flashback_

_I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks as I sat by Edward, my love, my darling. I was gone for only a month and this happens. He's dieing I can feel it and there's nothing I can do about it. My kidnappers had talked about how to change someone into a vampire, but I wouldn't let him suffer the same fate as I'm in and he deserved better then I. He was a rich boy and I was a poor girl. I don't even know how we met, but we did. One day in the park…_

_**Flashback**_

_**I was walking around trying to get myself to stop these fretful tears; they were really no help at all. My stupid boyfriend had claimed that I was never good enough for him and he was getting married to some rich scank, pardon my manners I mean I was just so upset. He wasn't better then me he was in the same situation as I. Out mothers both house maids, I guess I should be happy for him, but bloody hell it was hard! I was in love with him and he runs off, what can I really say to that besides I'm obviously going to end up in my mother's shoes but without a husband. I settled for sitting on the bench near the pond, just starring for a little at the ducks, frogs, and turtles. **_

_**I may have sat there for an hour before I grabbed my sketch pad out of my bag. Drawing always made me feel better. It made me feel unique that I was only the only girl, I'd met so far to be able to draw. I thought I had heard rushed steps, but I simply ignored them. I was startled when someone jumped over the bench to land right by my feet. He was absolutely gorgeous, I mean for a boy, I mean man. He had a head of hair like copper and the greenest eyes I had ever seen and those eyes were looking at me some what desperate.**_

"_**Could you do me a favor madam?" he asked his voice like silk. I could only nod, as he folded my sketch pad and grabbed my hands. To say I was confused would be such an understatement, I was flabbergasted. We sat like till the rest of the rushed foot steps passed. He sighed a sign for relief.**_

"_**Thank you… I'm sorry what might your name be?" he asked, it seemed that he was surprised when he looked at me, I mean I guess he really looked at me. I felt my cheeks begin to heat because he seemed to be almost appraising me with just his eyes.**_

"_**I'm Tessa, kind sir." I spoke but as I looked at him closer I realized with sudden embarrassment, I was in the presents of the Duke's son! I could feel a gasp work its way up my throat. I jumped up surprising him and quickly did a bow.**_

"_**I'm so sorry for not recognizing you. I'm sincerely sorry, I did not realize who you were." I stuttered turned to leave, momentarily forgetting about my precious notebook and ran. I realized later that I had forgotten it and cursed my misfortune.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_At the time I hadn't realized that this encounter wouldn't be my last with Edward, a few days later I was talking to my mum when she mentioned that Edward had been off lately._

_**Flashback**_

"_**What do you mean off mum?" I asked as I continued to help fold out clothing.**_

"_**What I mean my sweets is that he just seems dazzled is all, he's been like that since he went to the park last." she answered. I looked at my mum surprised and debated weather or not to tell her of my endeavor with the Duke's son. I choose to keep my mouth shut besides there was probably more beautiful girls he had met up with afterwards. I sighed a sad sigh, why couldn't I be more like mum who everyone thought was gorgeous.**_

"_**What is wrong dear?" mum asked worry lacing her voice, I gave her a sweet smile to let her know I was fine. She smiled back and came to me with a hug, I smiled as we hugged she always smelt so good like cinnamon rolls.**_

"_**Oh my look at the time!" she gasped as she scurried to grab something. It was obviously time for her to leave for the Duke's. I was wondering were she went but she came back suddenly with a beautiful dress.**_

"_**Now it is time to get you in this beauty, my dear." she answered my unspoken question on what the dress was for. As I've said before I was to follow in my mum's footsteps and become a house maid for the Duke's. I gave her a smile, forgetting about my encounter with the Duke's son. We rushed to get ourselves ready and left just in time, my mum carrying some extra fabric and me some sweet bread.**_

_**I had never been to the Duke's but I could see now why they were so important or is the better word popular? I mean they were rich, very rich just by the size of their house. We went around to the back to the door for the servants. Even the kitchen was huge everyone, was rushing about obviously getting ready for some big feast. I stood there awkwardly, but mum obviously ignoring my awkwardness pushed me towards were they were making some sort of stew. I thanked the lords that I was a good cook or this would have ended in disaster. I could tell the other maids were impressed because they kept mumbling that my mum was smart to bring me today they needed the extra help and not having to train me just helped all the more. I could feel the pride welling up in my belly, this wasn't so bad at all and I could tell just by the way my mum kept smiling she was just as proud.**_

_**Me and mum spent a good hour or two in the kitchen. I helped were ever it was needed and mum seemed to always have her own place, I was glad I was able to help and so was everyone else. When we finally finished I could only feel extremely happiness for being able to participate in this endeavor. Mum worked her way over to me with the biggest smile I had ever seen.**_

"_**It seems you get to help us serve the guests." she said I could tell she was so proud of me. She had told me on more then one occasion that if you were here for only a few hours then asked to serve the Duke's household it was one of the highest honors. One that she had also received.**_

"_**Well looks like we need to change again." mum said walking towards a doorway just across from where we stood. I smiled as we made our way across the kitchen, I was patted on the back several times the other maids congratulating me. Once out in the hallway, I could feel myself starting to become nervous. I do not know how she knew of my nervousness she simple turned to me and spoke.**_

"_**Do not worry sweetie, you have nothing to worry about." mum said and all I could really do was nod. As we walked down what seemed to be never ending hallways, I wondered who I would be assigned to. My mum had already informed me of everything necessary to do this job and do it well or more like superb. I was always thankful for having my mum as my mum because she had taught me everything that I ever needed to know especially when it came to this job. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw my mum smiling at a figure rushing down the hallway. **_

"_**Why hello Edward, what are you doing down this wing?" mum asked. I wondered why me, why did I have to run into him? He looked at my mum quiet startled, then he settled down smiling at mum.**_

"_**Sorry Charlotte, I just needed sometime to think and you know my family doesn't walk down this wing so it's perfect." the whole time he said that his eyes kept wandering to me. I know mum noticed because she had a little smirk on her lips.**_

"_**Edward I'm ashamed, you never told me that Tessa was the girl you met in the park." she scorned Edward but it wasn't really scorning more like teasing. I had never seen a boy I mean man blush, but Edward was completely red.**_

"_**I didn't know that she was your daughter, till just recently so I kept it to myself." he mumbled blushing the whole time. My mom gave me a wink, then said she had other "business" to attend to and I just needed to meet her back in the kitchen in a little bit. As I watched her retreating figure continue the path down the hall I could only shake my head she had done that on purpose! Edward watched her too but a small smile was tugging at his lips.**_

"_**It seems Charlotte left us." he chuckled. Damn those eyes they're way too beautiful. I wonder what I look like, I mean I have the eyes the color of sapphire and blonde hair not something majestic, but I am curvy. We just starred at each other for god only knows how long. Till he cracked a smile.**_

"_**I have something of yours." he said as he started walking down the hall. He stopped when he was almost at the end.**_

"_**Coming?" he asked.**_

"_**Umm yeah." I said following after him. The hallways soon became bigger and fancier, and I felt self-conscious. Here I was going to probably Edward's room and I was a maid! This was too cruel even for words. I looked at my hands starring at them sadly, I hadn't noticed that he stopped until I ended walking right into him. He caught me before I ended up on the floor. I felt tears start to well up, stupid Jason for leaving me for some rich girl, stupid me for being so unworthy of anyone, stupid me for being ugly, just stupid, stupid. He didn't push me away in disgust, he just held on to me more tightly.**_

"_**It's okay, it's okay. What is the matter was it something that I said?" he asked as I held on to him. I shook my head burying my face into his chest. He just kept rubbing soothing circles into my back, he started to hum a tune I had never heard. Why was he doing this, I mean I'm just some maid, that he just happened to meet. I was about to step away but he held on.**_

"_**Not to sound stalkerish, but I haven't stopped thinking of you since the park. Your sketches are amazing by the way." he said kind of skittish. I felt a smile blossom on my face.**_

"_**Thanks." I uttered trying to hide my blush but only failing in vain. He chuckled and I could only join him with my own laugh this situation was certainly an interesting one.**_

"_**Well umm would you like to get it?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head. We entered his room and I could only gasp at the size.**_

"_**What?" he asked general worry in his voice. I spread my arms twirling around so he could understand, I heard him chuckle.**_

"_**Yeah it's pretty big huh?" he asked as he simply watched as I nodded my head. There was a couch, a canopy bed, two dressers, two side tables, and oh my god! An actual radio was in his room.**_

"_**I cannot believe that you have a radio in your room!" I squealed but then hid my face in embarrassment. I felt my chin be lifted and could see his smile.**_

"_**Don't hide your face you are very beautiful." he whispered. I could feel my face just begin to heat up.**_

"_**Thanks." I whispered, kissing at the corner of his mouth. That's when I noticed the piano sitting in the corner. I blinked a few times then headed over to it, Edward following close behind. I brushed the keys mesmerized, I could feel him watching I guess curious. I mean most girls would just walk past the piano.**_

"_**I'm sorry." I said turning around to look at him. He quirked one of his eyebrows and crossed his arms.**_

"_**For what?" he asked.**_

"_**Not being what I'm suppose to be." I answered fidgeting with my apron.**_

"_**Huh?" he looked very confused searching the room, but his eyes always came back to me.**_

"_**What I mean, is well I must be disappointing you because I'm not like all the girls who probably flock to you, dressed in fancy clothing talking of fashion and not noticing much but you. And here I am looking at the radio and piano, and probably looking quiet pathetic." I said the last in a whisper. He started to laugh and when I looked at him like he was completely crazy he settled down, he took my hands in his and got me to sit next down next to him on the piano bench.**_

"_**Are you kidding? You are beautiful and you are a breath of fresh air. I'm not looking for one of those girls. I want a unique individual and seems I found her. You are open minded and may I say again gorgeous." he said earnestly looking into my eyes forest green meeting sapphire blue. I smiled at him turning to the piano.**_

"_**Can you play?" I asked. He smiled and nodded his head, cracking his fingers he started on a beaut**__iful tune._

"_**I run from hate," Edward started to sing pointing to some lyrics on the music stand, "I run from prejudice. I run from pessimists. But I run too late." he pointed to me and I knew it was my turn.**_

"_**I run my life Or is it running me. Run from my past. I run too fast. Or too slow it seems." I sang.**_

"_**When lies become the truth. That's when I run to you." we sang together, " This world keeps spinning faster. Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby. And when it all starts coming undone, Baby you're the only one I run to, I run to you." I could hardly believe this was happening but I could only smile and enjoy the time, because I was still afraid but not as much.**_

"_**We run on fumes. Your life and mine. Like the sands of time. Slippin' right on through. And our love's the only truth. That's why I run to you." we sang. "This world keeps spinning faster. Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby. And when it all starts coming undone, Baby you're the only one I run to, I run to you." **_

"_**This world keeps spinning faster. Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby. And when it all starts coming undone, Baby you're the only one I run to, I run to you." we finished looking into each others' eyes, who knows who moved first but suddenly our lips met and I don't think we regretted it. It was perfect and sweet.**_

"_**Want to get out of here for a little?" he asked. I nodded my head as he helped me up. We snuck through the hallways not running into anyone, holding each others' hand tight like if he let go the other would disappear. I think we both saw my mum, but it was almost as if she had planned the whole thing and let us go pretending she never saw us. **_

_**When we were out in the streets, he twirled me around both of us laughing and having a great time. We ended up where we met, at the pound. We sat on the bench, I place my head on his shoulder watching the fireflies glide on the water. We talked about everything and anything learning a lot about the other. What we wanted to do, how many kids, but there was one thing we did have in common and that was we were both lost souls in this world wanting to do more, but unable to because our lives were already set for us. The longer we spent together sitting there the more we came to love the other and believe us to be soul mates. It felt like destiny was telling us to be together to love the other with our whole being. We just talked and instantly fell in love, we agreed there by the pond we wouldn't let anything separate us.**_

_**When we got back to the mansion we heard the dinner party still going on, so we went into his room and locked the door. We made love that night with the full moon coming in through the currents, we never felt more complete.**_

_**Months passed out love just getting stronger and stronger, an unbreakable bond. I couldn't tell you the amount of times people tired to separate us, there was only one time that it almost ended. And if it wasn't for mum, we would have never nearly left town. The Duke was yelled at by mum, she told him that love wasn't something easy to find and separating us would be destroying something beautiful and pure. That day he finally excepted us and even helped us plan our wedding in November when the snow began to fall. Life was finally getting good for us, but in August I was kidnapped.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_I guess that leads us to where we are now, me sitting beside Edward as he slowly died. My mum I had just visited right before she died. I cried and cried, and then found out I was losing everything. I kissed Edward's forehead wishing there was something more I could do, but knowing there was nothing. I wouldn't, couldn't make him suffer the same fate. I heard a small gasp and turned to Carlisle standing in the doorway._

"_You can't tell him." I whispered and if he were a human he wouldn't have heard._

"_When were you changed?" he asked._

"_Not long, take care of him Carlisle. He deserves that much." I said starring at my Edward, but not for long. I heard a crash down the hallway._

"_What?" he asked as he got a good look at me noting I could cry and my eyes weren't hazel or red._

"_I don't know, but I have to go someone is chasing me. I can feel it. I know your intentions when you walked in here. His mum wants him to survive and the only way is if you change him. I know you're lonely I can understand that but could do me favor first actually two?" I asked as I starred at Edward touching his cheek._

"_Of course Tessa." he said looking me dead in the eye._

"_Take care of him and make sure he's happy." I said watching Edward's strangled breaths._

"_Of course, are you sure that's all? I can tell something's bothering you." he said, I heard the crash get closer._

"_No, don't tell him I'm alive. He must move on, if he knew he'd search for me getting himself into danger. Give him a normal life, at least as much as you can. And above all love him." the tears were starting to become unbearable. I kissed Edward's mouth, putting all my love into that one last kiss._

"_I love you Edward, my heart will always belong to you. Even if you give your heart to another," I whispered, "Take care Carlisle." I turned to him, he looked so sad and I gave him a small smile. Looking down at Edward one last time. I relished that smile that played at his lips. The crashes were too close now, I turned to the window and turned back to Carlisle smiling and jumped right through the window and out into the rain. I never looked back for fear I wouldn't be able to leave. I ran and ran hearing the pack behind me, not knowing if they'd get me that night._

_End Flashback_

So that's the story at least part of it I better start paying attention this is going to be a long day. Yelling his name wasn't the best plan ever but it did get his attention. I could sense that he had just broken her leg by the way she was sitting and the pure agony on her face.

"I haven't seen you since Alaska." he growled, letting Isabella go.

"I've made sure of that." I growled back narrowing my sapphire eyes. Poor Isabella she didn't deserve this, she was suppose to just stay happy with Edward and not deal with this. Looking at her more closely I noticed all the blood coming from her head, I had to get to her and quick. He was now standing with a smirk on his lips.

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" he asked.

"I don't think that's the case at all, after all I have been running away from you for almost a century now." I answered. We were walking in a circle motion, I didn't think he noticed until I was standing in front of Isabella. I turned slowly to her, she was frightened for only a second but I think that looking into my eyes calmed her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help, you're called Bella right?" I asked watching James' every move. He seemed really pleased with what I wasn't sure, but it couldn't be good. Before I could blink one of the mirrors were at back, the slivers digging into my skin. He smelled my neck sighing happily.

"You should of stayed hidden instead of coming to save your fiancé's new love." he said as he punched me several times in the ribs then throwing me across the room into another mirror. I coughed feeling the blood rise in my throat and end up on the floor. I could feel at least three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, and two broken fingers. I scooted up in a sitting position up against the already broken mirror. I had to concentrate and get everything healed while having to save Isabella.

"I am Bella what is he talking about?" Bella asked crawling to me. I could see him watching clearly entertained.

"That doesn't matter right now." I said.

"You're a vampire right?" she asked. I nodded my head as I stood up, I had finished my healing.

"It's funny you know," James said as he stalked towards us, "how you can heal yourself, but you're weaker or more fragile then the average vampire. However the bruises never go away. They heal much like the humans do." I hated how right he was, I glared at him and he could only smirk and start to laugh.

"This is simply amazing." he stated, " How I can take two things that Edward found most precious to him in one point in his long life. You dear Tessa when he was human, and Bella when he is the monster he is. What is that saying, kill two birds with one stone?" I could only glare, I had to get Bella out of here!

"Let her leave James, this does not concern her." I growled, stepping in front of Bella. He would have to go through me before he got his hands on Bella. I think he knew what I was thinking as he inched his way closer.

"Why of course it concerns her." he stated.

"No, it doesn't. Let her leave."

"She can't leave. If you haven't noticed her leg and head are both injured." he looked at me realizing his mistake his eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't." he hissed.

"Watch me." I growled. We moved at the same time clashing together and jumping back to our original positions both unscathed or so we thought. He had a cut on his shoulder, while I had it on my face. I healed mine instantly, he growled not believing I had actually laid a hand on him.

"Sorry James I've been trained." I growled heading straight for him kicking him in the ribs and sending him flying through several mirrors. I couldn't waste time I went straight to Bella.

"Listen to me Bella." I said getting her attention as I placed my hands on her leg slowly starting to heal it. "When I give you the signal to run, run. Just run don't look back, don't come back, and don't worry just run. You understand?" she looked so confused as the pain started to go away in her leg till it vanished.

"W-What, how?" she asked clearly confused as I started working on her head.

"YOU BITCH!" James shouted running our way, he was too fast for me and I ended up going through several mirrors. It hurt so bad, the pain was nearly unbearable. I was stuck and I knew it, I laid there on the shattered glass trying to heal as much as I could before James entered my vision. I swung my leg causing him to fall on the shattered mirror. I got up quickly.

"RUN, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I shouted as I turned back to my opponent.

**Outside Ballet Studio Several Minutes Earlier**

"Damn it Carlisle! Why can't we go in there?" Edward shouted clearly annoyed. He had just gotten there only to be stopped by Carlisle and Alice. Alice had said there were three individuals in there and refused to tell us any more. That was a minutes ago since this mystery person, vampire, or thing had arrived, and Alice still wouldn't tell us anything and he couldn't read her mind because it was blocked.

"Be patient Edward, Alice has been focused on what's going on inside. Alice can you tell us what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Give me a sec." she said focusing again. Edward just glared but she took no notice what was going on inside was of greater importance.

"Alright who ever that is I can't see her, she's human wait no vampire I'm not even sure. She's yelled at James getting his attention, he seems happy to see her like really happy. They're in some kind of dance, wait no she's circling around to get to Bella. Wait, she's speaking to Bella I can't tell what she's saying but Bella is much more calm." Alice whispered.

"Do you think she's going to hurt Bella?" Edward asked urgently not liking where this was going. Alice shook her head then gasped.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"She was just thrown into an adjacent mirror, she's being punched by James a lot is broken. He threw her back towards Bella. James is is taunting her about some guy. Bella oh no, her leg is broken, she's crawling towards the woman. James is still taunting she just stood up there's no broken bones almost as if she just healed herself. Carlisle is that even possible?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice." Carlisle answered, but he was thinking of a time long ago a woman that was Edward's love and that night she disappeared making him promise many things. She was different much different, what if this was the woman that Edward, no it couldn't be it just couldn't.

"They just went straight at each other! They both scratched each other but the woman's is already healed. James isn't happy they're talking, she just kicked him he went through several mirrors, she's heading towards Bella, wait I can hear what she's saying she's telling Bella to run when she signals. The woman just, I think healed Bella's leg. She even just healed her head." Alice whispered in awe.

"YOU BITCH!" James screamed, they all heard it quiet surprised.

"Oh no the woman was just thrown through several mirrors she's really hurt, she…" Alice was interrupted.

"RUN, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" the strange woman shouted.

**Back Inside**

I could only hope she would run, it was just me and James and oh he was pissed. I saw Bella from the corner of my eye. She wasn't running she was just standing there.

"I can't if you meant something to Edward, I can't just let you die on your own." Bella said defiantly. I grabbed James throwing him forcefully through another mirror.

"GO NOW!" I shouted, " Your family is out there you must go I mean nothing to them. Go please Bella tell them to run." I turned back to my opponent who wasn't taking getting beat so well. I saw from the corner of my eye her run towards the doors behind me. It happened too fast, I was suddenly being choked against one of the mirrors. Him growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"James STOP!" we both looked to see Bella standing in the doorway, " I'm the one you want." I didn't think I just acted I kicked him hard. He went flying across the room right into the wall. Before Bella could bat an eyelash.

I yelled, "CARLISLE!" I saw him coming and ran not looking back at the mess, only barely noticing James run after me rather than Bella this was all I could do. I hoped it was enough. I could sense now that more of Carlisle's family there. There were four men counting Edward and Carlisle, there was also four women counting Bella. They'd be glad to know that Bella was safe and uninjured. I was finally up the stairs when I heard more scurrying than just me and James. Oh no they want me or James or maybe both, I have to at least get out of here. I notice a window and didn't think just jumped through the window glass flying every where as James followed close behind. I made it to the woods in no time, James still following close behind and that was all there was. I just kept running not looking back and again running from the one I love most.

**Back at the Ballet Studio**

Carlisle now held an unconscious Bella in his hands. It was Tessa and yet again she disappeared just like that night in 1918. He had to make sure Bella was unconscious he knew he had some explaining to do but for now he had to make sure Bella was good. In truth, he had received some letters from Tessa regarding her healing powers, so he wasn't surprise to only see bruises on Bella. He could feel the stares of all of his family. Jasper and Emmett came down the stairs looking really confused.

"He was in a blind rage, Carlisle. That woman is something to James but what I don't know. But she kept running and fear was the most intense feeling." Jasper said. Emmett stood next to him nodding.

"Can't really blame him Jasper, she was gorgeous and I don't know but I might have seen her some where before now that I think about it." Emmett said ignoring the glare he was getting from Rosaline.

"Carlisle, why did you knock Bella out?" Edward asked, he didn't like Carlisle just doing that randomly that could cause some serious brain damage and he should know he's the doctor.

"To protect her." was all he said as he walked away. His thoughts were a blank slate as he took Bella to the car. He had a lot on his mind. The other family members watched Carlisle exit with Bella, all of them the same thing on their minds: who was that woman and why is she affecting Carlisle so much?

**A week later**

Everything had settled down but now everyone in the Cullen household had the same thing in mind: Why did Carlisle knock Bella out and why did he hit her in just the right spot for her not to remember details? Bella said that she remembered little but in a weeks time she would tell everyone what happened, but she had more on her mind like talking to Carlisle alone. Now she was sitting with Edward or more like in his lap on the couch in the Cullen household, everyone else was out hunting. They were waiting for Carlisle to come home and give Bella another check-up. Bella was hopping to talk to him alone. Just then the door opened to Carlisle, he gave them a small smile as he walked to his study.

"Edward," Carlisle thought, " I need you to do me an errand. I need blood but I'm too tired to get it, while you're gone I will check over Bella. Also she wants to talk to me alone Edward, be patient please." He was going up the stairs as he thought this.

"Umm Bella," he started, " You don't mind me not being here for the check-up, right?" Bella shook her head as she got up gave him a peck on the lips and made her way to the study. Edward watched her go up the stairs, things had been different or more like off since the incident just last week. He watched Bella until he couldn't see her and turned to the door, he needed something just as much as Carlisle.

Bella was happy for her fortune to be able to talk to Carlisle alone, but she knew this must of meant he knew or he needed to talk to her just as much. She entered the study to see Carlisle at his desk his head in his hands.

"I think we both need to talk." Carlisle stated looking up to Bella.

"Yeah Carlisle, why-why did you make sure I didn't remember the details, but I think you know I remember everything again." she started.

"To protect you." he answered.

"From what Carlisle?'

"You know who that woman is right?"

"Yeah Edward's fiancé, but why protect me at all?"

"This is a long story, but we have the time." He looked so tired and Bella could tell that it wasn't from not having blood, but the secret he was about to reveal.

"You know that the only reason I changed Edward was because his mom begged me right?" she nodded her head.

"Well that's the partial truth, but you also know of me being lonely too." he asked. She again nodded her head, not sure where this was going.

"The last reason was to make sure that Tessa didn't feel like it was her fault Edward fell ill." Bella almost spoke but he put his hand up indicating for her to stop.

"When talking to the other doctors we knew he wouldn't make it, he had just lost his fiancé to a kidnapping and he just simply gave up. He was sick for two weeks, he hadn't gotten sick till a week after Tessa's disappearance. The night I changed him was suppose to be his last night alive." Bella gasped not believing what she was hearing.

"But that night Tessa visited him, but she wasn't among the living, which we both know what that means. She knew my intention before I walked in there and it made my intention stronger knowing she blamed herself for Edward dieing. She made me promise a lot and I've kept each one, but one of those promises right now is in jeopardy. We would of visited longer if James and his pack weren't searching for her. That's really basically the story and now you may speak." he finished just feeling worse.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. Why did she blame herself? And who changed her? And why was James chasing her? Why does she have sapphire eyes instead of read or copper? What were the promises?" she asked not sure that was all of her questions.

"She blamed herself because she wasn't there to stop it. I don't know who changed her, but do know who ever did was killed by James and his pack. From what Tessa has told me it has something to do with the **Voltar. **Tessa and I aren't even sure but they do come with a price. The promises that I will answer in a little but I have a question for you, do you know the price she's paying?" he asked.

"What James said was her skin was more fragile then an average vampire but stronger then a humans and that she couldn't heal bruises. That's all I know." she stated.

"That's all I know I'm afraid, she has sent me letters over the years talking about her and her healing powers." he said.

"Why haven't you told Edward?" Bella demanded.

"That comes with the promises, she made me promise a lot Bella and she had good reason for it. The first promise was take care of him and make sure he's happy. The other one was to love him. I know what you're thinking but that was already my plan. Now here is were you need to understand one thing she loves him, she still does. She make me promise not to tell Edward she was alive." Bella stood up about to say something but Carlisle but his hand up again.

"There was always a reason for it Bella, she wanted him to be safe instead of in danger you have to remember James is chasing her. She wanted him to have as close to a normal life as possible and if he knew she was alive then he would have chased after her, probably getting himself killed. The last thing she told me was he had to move on because she didn't thing anymore that she deserved him. It was always about Edward never herself. Now see one of the promises is in jeopardy, tomorrow when you tell what you remember you have to keep it all a secret." he stated.

"Why?" Bella looked so defeated not believing this was actually happening, this changed so much. The reason Tessa saved her was for Edward and when she called Carlisle he knew what he had to do. She stood up turning to leave, now that she knew it changed everything she couldn't say anything. Bella placed her hand on the door looking back at Carlisle.

"You really trust her don't you. You knew I wouldn't need the check-ups because of her gift right?" she asked. He nodded his head as he watched her leave. This story always made him hurt and upset this shouldn't of happened but it did.

~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~X~~

**Fanoflotsofthings: **I want feedback! Oh and the song is "I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum such a sweet song.


End file.
